


Upswing

by bazinga01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: She glances back up at her reflection in bathroom mirror, shyly admiring the tapered buzz on the sides of her head and the loose tousled hair remaining on top. She feels nervous, but it’s a good kind of nervous.





	Upswing

**Author's Note:**

> ((AU where TV lesbians are allowed to be androgynous))

_so I did something a little impulsive this afternoon.._

She sends the text to Maggie only to glance back up at the mirror again, running a hand along the soft side of her head.

_…do you need back up?_

Alex laughs quietly, realizing how her girlfriend must have interpreted her vague text.

_not that kind of impulsive_

Before she can second-guess herself, she angles her face to the side and snaps a quick selfie, sending it off to her girlfriend. It’s only a couple of seconds later that she sees the typing bubble appear and she bounces on her heels with nervous energy. What if Maggie doesn’t like it? What if she’s not into gay girls who—

_ALEX_

Followed very quickly by—

_oh my god!!_

_you look SO good_

She glances back up at her reflection in bathroom mirror, shyly admiring the tapered buzz on the sides of her head and the loose tousled hair remaining on top. She feels nervous, but it’s a good kind of nervous.

_Yeah?_

Maggie’s reply is immediate.

_100% yes_

_I cant wait to finish my shift so I can jump my hot androgynous gf_

Alex releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Somehow Maggie knows. She understands even in their very brief exchange. Understands the latent insecurity that this kind of Alex is not the Alex Maggie’s attracted to. It’s silly, she knows. There’s so much more to her than her hair. But hair also matters. Especially for gay women. It communicates something.

As she settles into being out, being with Maggie, she’s settling into parts of herself she’s ignored for so long. The parts of herself that love the utility of her DEO uniform, the parts that prefer sports bras whenever possible. It’s not that she feels very masculine. It’s just that she’s never felt particularly feminine either, and she’s ready to stop denying that with her wardrobe. She’s ready to donate the blouses and dresses shoved down to the end of the closet from lack of use.

She sends back a blushing smile emoji that’s promptly met with a kiss and a heart from Maggie. When she gives her reflection one last long glance, something in her settles. She feels attractive and confident in a new kind of way. She feels good.

A couple hours later, once Maggie’s finally finished up at the station, she uses her key to let herself into Alex’s place. Alex looks up from the journal she’s reading on the sofa and blushes, waiting for Maggie to say something.

What she doesn’t expect is her slow bright smile and— “I was wondering how long it was gonna take before you got a haircut. I’ve gotta admit, you lasted longer than I thought you would.”

And is she—is her girlfriend _smirking_?

Alex splutters, turning on the sofa to face Maggie more fully. “You were expecting this.”

Maggie grabs a glass of water from the kitchen, then settles into the couch cushions next to Alex. “Oh, definitely. I gave you two months, tops. I’m impressed to say you lasted four.”

Her words are teasing but her expression is soft, dimples betraying her happiness as she reaches up to graze her fingertips along the short hairs on the side of Alex’s head. Alex leans into the touch, humming at the new sensitivity of her scalp.

“You look amazing,” Maggie says, quieter this time. “How’s it feel?”

“Kind of ticklish when it’s windy.” Maggie rolls her eyes, refusing to grant her deflection a verbal response. “I like it a lot. I like how I look.”

“Good.” Then, “You should, it’s a hot look on you.”

Maggie bites her lip, running her fingers through the longer hair, and Alex’s eyes darken. She’d hoped that Maggie would be okay with this, would maybe compliment her, but Alex wasn’t prepared for this. She wasn’t prepared for the attraction and want so clearly written all over Maggie’s face. It boosts her confidence that much more and she leans forward, brushing her lips against Maggie’s.

“I’m glad you think so,” she breathes, and Maggie pushes forward, claiming her lips more fully. Maggie’s touch is firm along the column of her neck, and there’s this charged sort of energy to her movements, to the wet glide of her lips. Alex only has the briefest of warnings, in the slight shift of Maggie’s body, before Alex feels her pivot in one fluid motion and settle her knees on either side of her, hovering above her lap. Maggie pulls back for a second, eyebrow quirked, and Alex grips at her hips, steadying her.

When their lips meet again, Maggie guides her, slow, licking into her mouth and grasping at her until Alex is an unraveled mess, head tipped back into the cushion.  Maggie’s lips trail a feather-light path over to her ear, gently pulling the lobe between her teeth before moving down to nip at her neck. Alex feels her hips cant up, a reflex, only to be met by the squeeze of Maggie’s thighs holding her in place. The hum and firmer bite against her neck that she gets in response has her letting out a breathy moan, clutching at the warm skin of Maggie’s back underneath her shirt.

Maggie reaches behind her, grabbing at her forearms to pull Alex away, and for a second she confusedly wonders if she’s done something wrong. But then Maggie’s holding her wrists atop the couch cushion on either side of her head. It’s a gentle touch, a barely-there pressure on her wrists, but Alex complies, smiling up at her. Maggie’s thumb traces along the sensitive skin of her wrist and she gazes down on Alex, eyes trained on hers before shifting up to her hair.

“God, I can’t get over how good you look,” she says, leaning in to nose along Alex’s jawline. The grip at her wrists and the lust in Maggie’s eyes are all the confirmation she needs to know that Maggie means it. “I really just wanna have my way with you right now.”

Alex releases a shaky breath and flexes against Maggie’s hold, tilting her head foreword and into Maggie’s space. “And I _really_ wanna let you. But—“ Maggie arches her brow, waiting. “I ordered in Thai for us and the delivery guy should be here any minute.”

 Maggie laughs, relaxing into her lap and releasing Alex’s wrists to loop her arms around her neck. “After dinner then,” she grins, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Alex hums, pulling Maggie into a loose hug and resting her forehead against her shoulder. Alex thinks she could definitely get used to the feeling of Maggie gently scratching along the short hairs on the back of her head, used to the warm tingles skipping down her spine.

“Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from the song of the same name by Prinze George. 
> 
> as always, comments, fangirling, and thoughtful constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> catch me on tumblr @ starchasertonight


End file.
